Maggie
| trait = + | birthday = May 13th, 1988 | placeoforigin = United States | relationships = Jonas Wharton (Boyfriend) | youtube = hymnofnone99 | myspace = hymnofnone | imeem = uwwFzS2 | lg15 = 10010 | forum-posts = | actor = Marnette Patterson | first = Split | last = Season One Finale: Day of Atonement | blogs = List of Maggie's blogs | series = RES }} Margaret Ann "Maggie" Schaeffer (also known as Patient #212) is a character in the LG15: The Resistance video series. She is a pure-blood trait positive, and has been used by LifesBlood Labs as a blood supply. Her struggles have been seen via security footage posted by the Hymn of None, which was later revealed to be her alter-ego. In posting the footage, she has been trying to figure out what happened to a young man named Beaumont who had tried to help her escape. Upon discovering that he had been murdered by Sarah, she attempts to warn Jonas but instead falls into a trap. She is currently being held captive by the Order. Background Maggie was abducted on May 14th, 2003 by her primary care physician - Dr. Leonard J. Alderman, who would later become the president of LifesBlood Labs. He discovered that Maggie's body was resilient, and was able to extract her blood several times a day, using a prototype created by Verdus Pharmaceuticals. While it remains unclear what the blood has been used for, it has been implied that LifesBlood is using it to "conquer death", which has lead to speculation that the trait positive girls that LifesBlood Labs has been kidnapping are being experimented on for their blood in order to create the drug that LifesBlood Labs had promoted in their advertisement video Hetlevan is Here. Damsel in Distress On September 17th, 2008, The Hymn of None posted information they had gotten during a hack of the LifesBlood Labs Website. The data included a list of names, Maggie being the only one not dead or in a coma. Further research led to a website called "Maggie Come Home", and forum members contacted her parents via the site to inform them of what they have found. Her parents updated the website, stating that they have contacted the proper authorities and they hope to see their daughter again soon. Their message entreats all those who have helped to "find your eternal song," indicating most likely that Maggie's parents are members of the Order. Maggie made her first appearance a few days later in archival footage from September 2007 posted by the Hymn of None so that her story would live on. She was weakened both physically and psychologically by the procedure, and found comfort only in the thought of being rescued, an idea that was fed by a young employee of LifesBlood named Beaumont, whom she began to get romantically involved with. However, once LifesBlood discovered the relationship, they demoted Beaumont to the position of Janitor, and told Maggie that he had been transferred to another facility. Maggie was extremely distressed by this, to the point where she threw a powerful tantrum despite having blood taken moments before. Her spirits are lifted when Beaumont comes to see her while mopping the hallway, and assures her through a note that he will save her. Maggie convinced herself that Beaumont would come through for her, and held out hope, going through torture and blood-draining in the meantime. Breaking Free With Beaumont's help, Maggie was able to escape from her cell. Unfortunately, the security guards caught up with her and brought her back. She eventually gains the will to escape again by exercising daily apparently for another escape. It is revealed in archival footage that she had been preparing to commit suicide by injecting herself with a lethal amount of lidocaine to end her misery. However the LifesBlood Labs doctors were able to save her, during this time Beaumont had enlisted the aid of an unknown organization and assisted them in raiding the old LifesBlood Labs Headquarters. After he was able to take Maggie away from the doctors overseeing her she attempted to commit suicide again. Beaumont was able to persuade her to instead continue the fight against LifesBlood Labs and that he had allies that could save her. It was revealed that the group that helped him in rescuing Maggie was the Order and that Lucy was leading the raid. She later betrayed Beaumont, and revealed that her true intent was to return Maggie to the Hymn of One. Lucy ordered Beaumont to place Maggie in the truck of the van. Some time after the escape, the van stopped at an unspecified point in Chicago, when Beaumont ran out of the van he was shot by Sarah, who had accompanied Lucy during the abduction, this gave Maggie an opportunity to escape while Lucy, Sarah, and the Watcher that was with them were checking to see if Beaumont was dead. For the next year, Maggie was on the run from both LifesBlood and the Order, and stumbled upon the lonelygirl15 videos. The Hymn of None After the events of the Ascension, Maggie posts a video claiming to be a large group called the "Hymn of None," who will eventually be led by Jonas and Sarah. She uses a fake voice and does not show her face. Over the course of the next month and a half, Maggie defaces several websites and profiles. In Call to Arms (September 15th, 2008), Maggie stalks Jonas and tells him he is the key to leading the Hymn of None. It is discovered that there is an auction for the HoO's holy "Samsaran Doctrine," so Maggie sends Jonas a plane ticket to retrieve the book. While there, Jonas is kidnapped but saved by Sarah. Maggie continues to urge Jonas to retrieve the Doctrine. Jonas and Sarah do so, but after a long week of decoding it, go out and drink. Maggie posts another video with a fake voice, yelling at them and telling them to get their game together. Reed then joins Jonas and Sarah, and Maggie approves of this. Maggie discovers a "cure" to the trait positive gene. It is contained in a box that the WWA are auctioning off in Boston. Jonas, Sarah, and Reed travel to Boston over the next few weeks. Meanwhile, Maggie reveals herself in a live chat. The others stop in Pittsburgh to see Reed's ex. Maggie then joins them. Maggie starts to develop a romance with Jonas. The two flirt, make videos, etc. Once the gang finally gets to Boston for the auction, Jonas is too afraid to go because he wants to protect Maggie. Sarah storms off and finds the next clue herself. According to an anonymous tip-off, the box is in Los Angeles with LBL. To be safe, the group splits up - Sarah and Reed jet off to LA while Jonas and Maggie stay behind for a few days. Once they all get to LA, however, Jonas and Sarah break into the HQ of LBL without Maggie and Reed. Maggie receives a call that Jonas had been arrested, and is furious. However, once Reed is kidnapped, Maggie snaps back into action and pulls Jonas and Sarah together to rescue Reed. During the Day of Atonement, Maggie discovers what happened to her and how she escaped (see Breaking Free). The group kidnaps Dr. Alderman and she interrogates him like he used to do to her. It is Maggie who discovers Sarah's true intentions. She sends Reed off with Daniel's address and goes to save Jonas, but is just captured by the Order. Her fate is unknown. Etymology Margaret is derived from Latin Margarita, which was from Greek μαργαριτης (margarites) meaning "pearl", probably a borrowing from Sanskrit. Saint Margaret, the patron of expectant mothers, was martyred at Antioch in the 4th century. Later legends told of her escape from a dragon, with which she was often depicted in medieval art. The saint was popular during the Middle Ages, and her name has been widely used in the Christian world. http://www.behindthename.com/php/view.php?name=margaret. Theories